


sway

by froggiecafe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem), cringe nation rise up, flayn malfunctions when a pretty girl compliments her, hilda malfunctions when flayn exists, i promise im a lot better than this now..., no beta we die like men, the first half of this was written like... 4 months ago WHOOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiecafe/pseuds/froggiecafe
Summary: in which flayn learns how to dance, and hilda learns how to get a crush
Relationships: Flayn/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	sway

“Flayn, there you are!”

Hilda exclaimed as she approached her classmate. It didn't take too long to find her. She was, as usual, standing near the fish pond, staring down into its depths. Flayn turned around at the sound of her voice and gave her a beaming smile.

“Oh, hello, Hilda! Is this about the ball?”

The pink-haired girl nodded. The professor told them that Flayn would be their White Heron Cup representative a few days ago. Hilda had of course been expecting to compete, seeing as she loved to dance and attend balls. There was no one else in the class more fitting than her, it seemed. However, Flayn’s unexpected arrival to the Golden Deer classroom would prove that statement otherwise. Hilda wasn’t the only one; even her fellow Deer were surprised at the announcement. 

Looking at her now, however, Hilda could see why the professor would want her as the Golden Deer representative; she was effortlessly graceful and poised. Every time she moved she looked like a petal floating around in the air. Even the way the wind breezed through her hair or puffed up her skirt looked deliberate. She was perfect for the job, more perfect that Hilda could ever be. She shook away her thoughts; never mind that! It was more work that she ever wanted, anyways. She was more than fine teaching Flayn how to dance.

Hilda nodded. “You bet it is! The professor asked me to teach you the moves.” She took Flayn’s hand. Oh… these are so soft… “We’ll be practicing in the courtyard.”

Flayn nodded. “Wonderful. Please lead the way!”

The two girls made their way towards the courtyard. Hilda noted how Flayn seemed a bit nervous, green eyes darting around as if she were lost in thought. It was understandable; though Flayn didn’t seem like a commoner or a noble, it was obvious she had never danced in front of others before. Despite all that, she could easily become the best dancers in the academy. Her aforementioned grace gave her to potential to win. With help from Hilda, of course.

“Alright, we’re here!” The pink deer declared, stopping in the courtyard at the front of the Officer’s Academy. There were a few students walking around, some sitting down under the trees, but this would be fine for practice. They had plenty of space and shade.

“Ah, good…” Flayn said softly. There was a light dusting of pink across her cheeks. Perhaps the notion of dancing with someone made her a bit shy? Hilda giggled at the thought. She grabbed the green girl’s hands.

“Oh, Flayn! Are you shy?” She said, her voice teasing. Flayn’s blush grew. She looked down, avoiding the other girl’s gaze.  
“P-perhaps I am… I have not danced with someone so beautiful before. Why, I feel my heart threatening to jump out of my chest!”

Butterflies awoke in Hilda’s stomach. Oh my goddess… did Flayn just… compliment her? Sincerely? She was used to the same throwaway lines from the boys at the academy but this was new, to say the least. Though she felt her cheeks redden and her heart begin to squeeze, she wore a playful smirk on her face.

“Oh wow, Flayn, you’re much more sly than you look!” Hilda gave her a wink as she put her hands on Flayn’s side and pulled her closer. The shorter girl lets out a surprised yelp. Hilda could already imagine the look on Seteth’s face if he saw her handle his sister like that. By this point, the other student’s face was completely flush and she was actively avoiding Hilda’s gaze. She looked like a tomato with her red face and green hair.

“It is simply the truth! You are a very beautiful person. I am sure you know that.” Flayn put her shaking hands on Hilda’s shoulders. “Oh, am I doing this right?”

“Yes, yes! You're doing everything so well you precious little thing please stop being so nervous and adorable,” Hilda wanted to scream to the entire monastery. She opted to let out a small giggle instead. Ugh, Flayn was just too… cute! Her sincerity and eagerness to learn was too much for her. 

“You’re doing great! Just loosen up your shoulders a little. Oh, and keep your chin up!” Flayn adjusted her posture as instructed. “Is this better?” she asked. Hilda nodded. “Yep, you’re doing great! Let’s just practice this movement for now…”

They went on like this for a while; dancing and correcting and dancing and correcting. Flayn took to dancing like a fish to water. Hilda barely had to instruct her. After a few runs of their routine, the green girl was doing as well as an opera member. It was like her dainty figure was built for dancing.

“One and two and three and four and… done!”

Hilda spun Flayn around like they had practiced and then dipped her towards the ground. They held the position for a few moments, the girls panting slightly as they looked at each other for a while. Flayn was so small and delicate in Hilda’s arms, like a tiny porcelain doll. Her green eyes shone golden under the dappled sunlight. She was smiling.

The pink-haired girl felt her heart race, both from the dancing and from staring into Flayn’s eyes for too long. This was nice. Flayn was nice.

Oh goddess, wait, they were holding this position for too long. The few people in the courtyard with them were beginning to stare, some even whispering and pointing. Her partner must have felt the scrutiny too, seeing as she began to shyly remove herself from Hilda’s arms. They awkwardly separated themselves from each other, each girl taking a large step back. Flayn let out a small cough, her cheeks still painted red.

“Ah… well, um… Thank you very much for the dancing lessons! I am very grateful for all the help you have given me.” The girl stuttered out, hands fidgeting with one another and eyes refusing to meet hers. Hilda, who had been staring down at the grass in a trance-like state, snapped up. She gave a quick nod.

“Oh, yeah, of course! It was my pleasure!”

As Flayn said her goodbyes, Hilda couldn’t help but feel so… giddy. Though their farewells were terribly awkward, sharing this moment with Flayn made her incredibly happy and she didn’t know why. It was something she wanted to keep doing even after the ball was done; spending time with her, getting close with her, dancing with her. Goddess, what had gotten into her? A few moments with the girl and she had become completely smitten... she had to hang out with Flayn more. She wanted to.

\---

“And the winner of this year’s White Heron Cup is… The Golden Deer House!”

The hall exploded with ear-splitting cheers as everyone swarmed the winning dancer. Hilda felt her heart burst with pride; the girl, once unsure of herself and her qualifications, ended up sweeping the competition and besting the other houses. It was hard to see Flayn amongst the sea of students, but Hilda wanted-- no, needed, to talk to her. Flayn was her star pupil after all; Hilda felt she deserved first dibs on congratulating her. Students groaned and yelped as the pink-haired maiden elbowed her way through the crowd. 

"Make way, everyone!" she yelled, "Hilda Goneril coming through!"

Eventually, after lots of pushing and shoving, she reached her destination. Flayn stood there wearing a huge smile on her face, groups of students still surrouding her and showering her with praise. She was practically glowing under the ballroom lights, beaming with pride and joy. Hilda felt her heart skip a beat; she didn't know if the goddess was real, but if she was, this was what she looked like.

Eager green eyes met pink as the winning dancer spotted Hilda. Flayn rushed to her with a grin, arms outstretched. She wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Hilda!" Flayn beamed, sweaty and breathless but teeming with joy nonetheless, "We have done it! We won the competition!"

The deer feels her heart burst at its seams; how is she so damn cute? Resisting the urge to squeeze her to death, Hilda settled with reciprocating her hug with adequate tightness.  
"You were amazing, Flayn!" She said, pulling away ever so slightly so that their faces would meet. "It's a good thing that the professor chose you instead of anyone else."

A blush settled onto the winning dancer's cheeks. She shook her head, slightly embarrassed at the compliment.  
"That cannot be further from the truth! I am sure that you would have done excellently as our representative."

"Ah, you're being too shy, Flayn. No one else could look as cute as you did up there!"  
Flayn's face only reddened at her remark. Hilda's hands, once wrapped around her torso, now went to grab her hands. She spun the smaller student around the floor while giggling.  
"Now, come on! Let's dance! You owe me for the lessons I gave you."

Faces smiling and bodies bathed in the warm lights of the chandeliers above them, the two girls spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing and indulging in each other's company. Hilda proceeded to get a tongue-lashing from Seteth the following day ("Do you really think you could slip past my eyes like that? If Flayn did not look so delighted that night, I would have chased you away without hesitation.") but it was well worth it. If only for the memory of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW FLILDA OWNS MY HEART
> 
> anyways i was cleaning out my drafts and saw this mostly finished drabble just... sitting there and my heart broke. my writing has changed by a lot in the months i neglected this, so editing it was very very painful. i'm barely resisting the urge to delete everything and just. make another piece lol. still, i felt compelled to finish it; it's what my girls deserve. go flilda nation!


End file.
